Could It Be?
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: When Secretary Keller gets a suggestion of an Energon source for their Cybertronian allies, Sam, NEST and the Autobots head to Bey City to know more of the possible Energon source. It seems like fate's games are never over for two of our heroes. HIATUS
1. To Bey City We Go WHAT! Decepticons?

Could it be?

Summary: When Secretary Keller gets a suggestion of an Energon source for their Cybertronian allies, Sam, NEST and the Autobots head to Bey City to know more of the possible Energon source. It seems like fate is never over for two of our heroes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause it's owned by Hasbro and I don't own Beyblade either. I own this plot though.

Warning: Definately OOC!Everyone. It's yaoi/slash too! Look at the bottom later for the pairings... Though there ARE some het... I'm not good at battle scenes so please forgive me for not being up to par.

* * *

Secretary John Keller had a contemplative look as he rode a chopper to Diego Garcia. At that time, the whole Autobot team, NEST and some "civilian" human allies were there. Keller had received information for a possible Energon source for their Autobot allies. If Keller had understood it right, Energon was just pure energy mixed with some alloys if possible that the Cybertronians "eat". Just 2 years ago, they learned that a giant machine called a "Solar Harvester" was found under the largest of the 3 Pyramids of Giza was the original way that their Cybertronian compatriots made Energon before. Now with it gone, the hope for their allies' continued existence was slowly diminishing. Ratchet had informed the Defense Secretary that all remaining Autobots as well as Decepticons could survive another thousand years without another drink of Energon. But it was hazardous for them going on nothing for so long. But Keller was given a clue of a natural occurring power source on Earth that was still unexploited for power consume for the humans. Now, he is on his way to meet with Optimus Prime in Diego Garcia before heading off straight to Japan with Lennox's team, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen, Simmons and Leo along with the whole Autobot team on earth.

Since Diego Garcia was off the coast of India, it only took every one of NEST's, human and Autobot alike to reach Japan in 4 hours.

Keller sat in Optimus along with Sam. Mikaela, Simmons and Leo were in Bumblebee and William and Epps in Ironhide with some of the others on his truck bed. The others were spread out in the other Autobots or on their own cars. It was an odd convoy of cars but the streets of Bey City seemed to be deserted anyways.

"So, Secretary Keller, who are we going to meet up with?" Sam asked as he watched the scenery of the City while Optimus drove himself. There wasn't a single person on the streets that it was quite eerie. If it weren't for the fact that they could all see people inside their shops, offices and homes eagerly watching something, they'd say the city was a practical ghost town or something.

"Dr. Zaggart informed me back in America that there is an association here headed by his old friend Dr. Dickenson that can possibly supply enough power to the Autobots to make Energon. He says from what he understood of the process of making Energon is that it's only pure energy that gone through a distillation of sorts. He says that Dr. Dickenson knows how to produce enough power, enough energy to make a first class type of Energon. He's going to meet up with us here then take us to Dr. Dickenson." Keller told Sam.

"Wonder how they managed that. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor all said that there isn't sufficient technology here on Earth that can make enough power and energy to make Energon. Or was I wrong Optimus?" Sam wondered out loud and asked Optimus on his input.

"You've remembered correctly Samuel. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor has stated time and again that there is no technology advanced enough on this world that would help us make Energon. Wheeljack and Perceptor has started reverse engineering what was left of the Solar Harvester until they think they know how to rebuilt one once we find a sun whose planets don't have sentient life. But the process might take vorns to complete. So any suggestion is welcomed, though Ratchet is being highly cynical of all this." Sam and Keller could practically hear the smile in Optimus' words.

"Optimus, you might be my Prime but don't tempt me. You're not exempted from my wrenches just because." Ratchet's voice flowed into Optimus' cabin. And Optimus' gave a shudder in almost fright. He'd been on the receiving end of Ratchet's anger more than a few times, since he was one of the most stubborn mechs when it came to repairs and check-ups. Sam having had already seen Optimus get hit by his subordinate one too many times already tried to subdue his mirth as his body was shaking from contained laughter.

Keller just smiled at the scene. It had been years and yes, it was disconcerting at the beginning but Mech and human relationships has been accepted by everyone. No one could doubt the fact that the Sam and Optimus were sparkmates and were made for each other. Everyone was quiet after that, arriving at a park near a stadium where Dr. Zaggart had told Secretary Keller to wait for him. Dr. Zaggart had told them that his son was competing in a sport and that day was the starting ceremony with battles. Dr. Zaggart had informed them that the latest that he would be available would be past noon. It clicked in their minds that the whole city must really like the sport since it seemed that they were all watching the same thing. The Autobots used their hologram programs to project what the whole town was watching on their windshields.

The starting Ceremony was just dying down and the teams were being introduced. White Tiger X, PBB All Starz, Majestics, Psykicks, Dark Bladers, Saint Shields, Team Zaggart (A/N: Zeo, Gordon, King and Queen (The parts hunters.)), Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Battalion Dynasty (A/N: F-Dynasty merged with Berthez Battalion.), Bega and the Bladebreakers as returning teams. 20 more new teams were announced and the round-robin selection for the first matches started.

"Well, AJ, looks like this year is going to be a tough one." Brad Best commented as the arena was being cleared of confetti and the bladders themselves.

"Your right, Brad. Just like every year, teams all over the world gear up for this tournament, newbie's or veterans. Even 7th time World Champion,Tyson better watch out, there's a lot of new blood here and one of them might finally be able to topple his reigning throne." AJ Topper answered Brad.

"True but if the rumors are true then the newbie's and rival teams, better be strong because a fan peeked on new techniques from all of the Bladebreakers and they say that they're POWERFUL."

"Yeah and if that's true, team captain, Kai, wants Tyson to stay out of all the matches except the really tough ones so that their team ensures the victory again."

"Let's hope that arrogance won't bring them down then."

The Autobots and nearly all the humans wondered what the sport was about when the ground beneath them shook of explosions. The humans all got out of their Autobot companions and looked around and saw a multitude of Decepticons.

"How the hell are they even here?" Lennox shouted while readying his guns equipped with modified sabot rounds. All of the non-military with them took cover to the side with Arcee and Bumblebee as lookouts and guards. Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blackout, Barricade, the Constructicons, the Stunticons, Soundwave and his cassettes, the Coneheads and quite a few others were there. To put it simply, once more the Autobots were outnumbered.

Inside the stadium, everyone was quiet as they hear the sound of explosions and feel the shockwaves of said explosion outside. Many of the competitors were tensed and waiting for something to happen. They should have known, the moment Hilary told them that there was something wrong that day that they were in for a whole lot of trouble… again…

A stray missile from the Decepticons hit the stadium roof which started to collapse. There was panic everywhere and the people ran towards the exits only to be blocked by the competitors and led to bomb shelters built under the city. Ever since, Tyson and Brooklyn's match of the Century, the BBA wised up and made bomb shelters underground the city with the Stadium having hidden tunnels connected to it. Since it was not likely any matches would stop just because they said so, evidence was Kai and Tyson's match.

Once everyone was safe, the veteran teams ran out of the stadium wanting to know what the heck was happening outside. What they saw surprised them; giant metal robots were fighting each other.

"Those with the blue eyes are helping the humans and the red eyed ones are the ones attacking the humans." Ray announced to everyone, once more his sharp eyes didn't fail him. Since most of the fight was on just one direction, they mostly stayed where they were, their blades at the ready at any moment's notice not wanting more damage done to the stadium.

Something caught Tyson's eyes which widened I recognition and worry. One of the red eyed ones were aiming it's giant guns on the cluster of what he supposed were civilians among the military men that were also fighting off the giant mechs. The two big robots that looked like was protecting the two, one was downed and the other stopping another from coming any closer to the humans thus not seeing the other red eyed one. Tyson didn't hesitate and launched Dragoon, running to Sam's side just as the Decepticon fired. "Dragoon! Block it!" Tyson shouted his command as Dragoon shot out of the blade and blocked the impact of the blast. Since Tyson managed to push Sam aside, the blast got Dragoon and Tyson only. The blast was strong but Dragoon held his defense and Tyson only shot backwards to the concrete walls of the Stadium along with Dragoon, which stayed up rotating still. Sam, Mikaela and Maggie rushed to his side and tried to help him up but the Decepticon, Swindle, was on them once more. "I don't know how you did that, squishy, but I'll make sure to kill you as well."

They heard the sound of other Beyblades launching. "Gryfollion!" "Galeon!" "Trygle!" "Cyber Dragoon!" **"Attack!"** As the four blades rip through the air, hit Swindle. Swindle underestimated the power behind each blade and he did not bat an eyelash. But once Gryfollion hit him a cry of pain sounded through his audios. The blade left a gaping gash on the side of hi chassis, dripping Energon everywhere. Galeon hit Swindle's stabilizing servos ripping through it almost decapitating it. Trygle managed to hit his shoulder joints tearing through it as well; his left servo was left dangling, useless. Finally Cyber Dragoon flew high enough that it hit his helm, burning through an optic and through the side of his helm. All Autobots and Decepticon stopped fighting and stared at the scene. "What the frag? How the slag did that happen?" Barricade said mostly to himself. Swindle backed off, limping from the hole on his stabilizing servo. Once he did Hilary ran next to Tyson and checked for injuries. When she felt up his right arm, Tyson cried out in pain.

"Your arm… It's broken." Hilary said in an almost whisper. But because of the shock of what happened everything was quiet and all the bladers heard her diagnostic. A dark aura surrounded most of the bladers and an angry gleam grew in their eyes.

"Hey, Sam. Who's the commanding leader of the human militaries there and of the allied giant robots?" Tyson asked Sam.

Sam surprised just blurted out, "Major Lennox and Optimus Prime."

Tyson eyed warily his friends, teammates and rival teams, knowing at anytime now they would explode in anger. "Yo! Major Lennox and Optimus Prime! Get your men outta there! NOW!" Tyson shouted as he half lifted himself up, his unbroken arm supporting him.

"What? Kid, you're crazy if…" Will started but was cut off.

"Look, if you don't want to get in the way of the crossfire of my friends' attacks. GET BACK!" Hastily, they retreated nearer to the humans as the Decepticons come out of their stupor.

"Why you… We'll squish all of you insolent insects!" Megatron roared. Then they heard more blades being launched, the blades ripped through the air and starting hitting them. Hit after hit, more and more damage was being done to the Decepticons. More than one of the blades ripped through their external armors making human fist sized holes on their chassis, servos and helms. None of their Spark chambers were hit but most of it hit main Energon Lines, in short, fatal wounds. Then the darkest of auras filled the area as Brooklyn stared at the Decepticons.

"_No one… No one hurts Tyson. Those who do shall __**die**__!_" Brooklyn said in an almost whisper, scaring them in the quietness.

"Go! ZEUS! Show them your mighty power! **King. Of. DARKNESS!**" Then just like last time he had used that technique, utter destruction happened upon the Decepticons. And they were not quite over yet. The only ones that hadn't launched their blades yet were the Bladebreakers themselves. For once even Max had a dark look to him.

"No one hurts our light. No one hurts Tyson. Those who do, suffer eternal pain from all of us. Now suffer our wraths as the Masters and Guardians of the Holy Beasts." Kai said in almost whisper but still heard as it bellied the power that he held back. The Decepticons took a step back, after all the damages that they sustained from the other blade they became more wary of what those 4 could do. All other blades fell back and landed in front of Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi and Hilary, who left Tyson when even she felt the need for vengeance. They all fixed their blades slowly to their launchers and the blades in front of them gave powerful hums as their gears turned on to full power. "Dranzer!" "Drigger!" "Draciel!" "Dramara!" "Strata Dragoon!" Their blades ripped through the air and went to five points around all of the other blades forming a sort of star. "**ATTACK!**" was shouted by everyone once more as more damage than ever was dealt with. With a focus, the attacks didn't devastate anywhere else but the park and the Decepticons in it. If their power were to roam free and their attacks unfocused, the town would have gone Ground Zero just like when Tyson and Brooklyn battled it out when the whole world would have been destroyed but the devastation was only contained within Bey City.

Never have the Decepticons ever been this slagged before even when facing Autobots that outnumbered and outpowered them. The Beyblading Teams simply were just too powerful that they couldn't get another shot to the humans OR Autobots. Their defenses stronger than ever as a wall of water just seems to pop out of nowhere everytime the small blonde shouts "Infinity Wall!" and their attempted attacks backfire on them almost immediately. Power just pure power seems to come forth from the humans and their "weapons". The Autobots and their human allies were stunned. Power, that even they don't have access to, was playing out in front of them. Those Decepticons that tried to flee never get a chance to as they were quickly blocked somehow, even Skywarp couldn't warp away as somehow one of them managed to stop his warping programming. Joseph of the Saint Shields had a evil little grin as he used Vanishing Moot's natural ability of actually warping to stop Skywarp not that Skywarp knew that. Tyson sat on the sidelines with the Autobots and human allies and decided to end it all. Dragoon spun around his place more furiously agreeing with its master.

Tyson then gave a low pitch long whistle to get everyone's attention. The Decepticons were too damaged to get away too far and even the fliers were unable to take off anymore because of the beatings Falborg, Gryfollion, Trygle and many of the flying type bit beasts gave them. Kai understood what Tyson wanted and shouted out, "Everyone, fall back!" The Decepticons looked slightly relieved, thinking that the Autobots gave mercy and requested that the humans stop, how wrong they were.

"Let's finish this shall we?" said Tyson still sitting down, leaning against the stadium walls. The Cybertonians and NEST operatives were rightly confused by what Tyson said.

"Dragoon Hyper Gear: Full Power!" Tyson shouted out as his blade made a loud humming sound of gears going off very, very fast. The Bladebreakers' eyes widened and realized how serious Tyson was. "Everyone get closer to him and AWAY from the enemy!" Kai shouted, already one step ahead and ran towards Tyson's side, the others following closely, their blades already back in their hands.

"Dragoon! Hyper Victory Galaxy Storm!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon started THE MOST POWERFUL hurricane he's ever made. "ALL OF YOU HOLD ON AND BEAR DOWN!" Rey shouted, holding Max and Kenny to him. All of them held each other and beared down as much as they can as an almost beyond Category 5 Storm was made by Tyson, who made sure too hold onto Sam who was holding Mikaela and Maggie with Optimus helping, while Kai made sure to hold on to Tyson. The Decepticons one by one was swept into the sky and shot around, weakening more and more. Until the storm blew out like it didn't happen at all and the Decepticons were blown away into different directions and definitely different distances.

Tyson took a big breath and relaxed his stance letting Dragoon return to him to his waiting undamaged arm. Kai, who was still holding Tyson, kissed him on his temple. "You're holding back too much on us mere mortals." Kai joked quietly as a small smile threatened to burst out of him. Tyson just hummed and snuggled into Kai's hold.

Hilary stood up and assessed the damage made and was satisfied to see that only the park was destroyed along with some sides of the stadium had holes now. "Is anybody else aside from Tyson hurt?" Hilary asked all those present.

"None, I would think so, if the Tyson you are referring to was the one leaning on the wall and charged the last attack then yes, none are injured aside from him." Ratchet's voice filled the almost silence. Eyebrows were raised and shoulders were shrugged but then when they realized again that Tyson was injured they all tensed once more. The smallest and the youngest ones, Kevin, Joseph and Ivan, who were all 16 at the youngest, walked forward and like lost children lay down on Tyson's lap with tears in their eyes. Many of the bladers, specially the more emotional ones had tears welling on their eyes and Brooklyn stepped forward and kneeled in front of Tyson. "We've failed… again… We vowed that we would be the ones doing the saving this time and yet you ended up saving us and others… AGAIN...! Why can't you be a little more selfish and think for yourself and not others?" Brooklyn said brokenly. Tyson had a soft look to him as he tried to comfort the young teens on his lap with his good hand. Then he lifted up his hand to caress Brooklyn's cheek in tenderness. "Now, why would I do that Brooklyn? I've long since sworn that I'd protect anyone that comes my way that needs protecting. Even my throwing off those enemies to far off directions kept them safe from repercussion I'm sure THEY will explain to us." Tyson said compassionately while giving emphasis to 'they' while looking at the NEST teams and the Autobots.

"Let's get you healed first ok?" Hilary said as she once more launched her blade, balancing it on top of her palm while her other hand pointed towards Tyson. Dramara took on a pinkish glow that flowed through her then was channeled to Tyson's arm which started to sting by the rapid healing that was taking place on his arm. Dramara, was a bit beast of time and could speed up recovery of injuries without the cells withering too much. Emily and Kenny faced the Autobots and NEST and started asking questions. "Are they human made? Which we find impossible." Emily asked and Kenny continued with, "I see that they must at least possess intelligence, so if not human made, are they sentient to a point?"

Lennox and his team along with any other humans along with the Autobots were flummoxed and Prowl was on the verge of frying his logic circuits again. "How…?" All the Beyblade teams just smirked at their reactions.

* * *

I can't believe no one saw the potential in this cross over! Oh well!

Pairings:

OptimusXSam

IronhideXWill (Sarah died in an ambush and Anna's still alive.)

BumblebeeXMikaela

TysonXKai

RayXMax

KennyX(either Emily or Hilary... still not sure...)

Any other I'll just state on other chapters... I only listed these since these are my primary pairings for this one.

If you review I'd update faster...! so...

Look down and press that button... That's it... now...

Plz... Review!


	2. Hesitance, Acceptance and Explanations

Could it be?

Chap. 2

Summary: When Secretary Keller gets a suggestion of an Energon source for their Cybertronian allies, Sam, NEST and the Autobots head to Bey City to know more of the possible Energon source. It seems like fate is never over for two of our heroes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause their owned by Hasbro/Takara Tomi. I don't own Beyblade either because if I did I won't make Metal Street Beyblade cause it totally SUCKS (for me anyways.)

* * *

"When you go through everything we've gone through the last 8 years, there's only so much that can surprise you anymore." Ray said with an amused tone.

"Like what?" Lennox asked, a little peeved that these… _kids_ … outdone his team and the Autobots.

"Oh like saving the world a couple of times from a couple of megalomaniacs that were hell bent on world domination using the Holy Beasts." Tyson said offhandedly as he stood up from his position while Kai helped stable him.

"Wait just a damn minute. Those were beyblades right? My kids play those things and I'm sure as hell Monique never said that they can practically kick Decepticreep aft!" Epps almost shouted, his normal extreme personality shining through again.

"How old are your kids, soldier?" Rick asked, as he stood near Crusher.

"My eldest is 12." Epps answered, a little more calm as Lennox had his hand on his shoulder to keep him in line.

"So they never got to see the first 4 championships then. It's understandable then that they don't know the real power of beyblades when in the right hands. Have they watched the last 4 then?" Emily wondered out loud.

"No, I don't think so." Epps answered.

"Then there's your answer. I don't think any of you truly know the extent of our true capabilities before our little demo a few minutes ago then." Kenny replied back.

Wheeljack's fins flickered lights, like he was curious. He asked then, "How is it that you could control those, beyblades you call them, it didn't look like there were remotes for you to control them. In fact it was like your voice dictates their actions and with the way it spun it shouldn't have been possible to stay still like that." Wheeljack pointed to one of the still spinning blades which was Hilary's since she noticed some others didn't have half the mind to tell her that they were injured. Hilary looked to him with a small smile and recalled Dramara back to her which jumped to her hand. "That too shouldn't be possible since you didn't have anything on you to remote control it and there is no advanced enough technology that can fit into that small thing for voice command programming."

"That's what I first thought too, Mr. Robot." Hilary said with an amused tone. "Wheeljack, one of the head scientists of the Autobot faction of the Cybertronians." Said Wheeljack, introduced himself to the humans.

"So you call yourselves Cybertronians. Sounds like your sentient after all. To answer your question Wheeljack from one scientist to another, it's something we practice at since young. In all reality there's no true explanation to why Beyblades respond to our commands but still it does. Now let me ask this, are you from an alternate dimension? Another time? Or another planet?" Kenny asked, very interested.

"We are the Autobots from the planet, Cybertron. We have come here to your planet for our enemy, Megatron, one of the mechs that you defeated, the leader of our opposing faction, the Decepticons, crash landed here approximately 2000 years ago. Before him was the Allspark, an ancient but important artifact of our race that had infinite power that Megatron wanted to harness to rule over the whole universe. It has been 5 years since the All Spark had been destroyed in Mission City." Optimus introduced them as a general.

"I am U.S. Defense Secretary John Keller and these gentlemen, the soldiers, are NEST. This is Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. We have worked with Autobots since Mission City and have worked towards the safety and protection of human kind from the Decepticons who wish to destroy us." Keller introduced the militaries there.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Sam finally asked Tyson, who smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Now, now, Sam. Aren't you a little cruel to forget me? I don't usually actually send myself into danger unless I actually know the person I'm saving. If so, I would have only sent Dragoon in." Tyson said full of mischief in his voice. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to try and keep their mouth plates in check in case they replied the mischievous smile. The other bladers just nodded their heads in agreement. They all knew that simple fact.

"I-I don't understand. I don't know you." Sam stammered as he felt a tickling in the back of his mind that he should know this person.

"Now I'm really hurt that you'd forget me." Tyson just pouted and Kai hugged him from behind, a small smile tugging on his lips. He too remembered who Sam was. Tyson was a talkative person and loves talking about friends of his that Kai never met before. "I'm quite sure you know Tyson, Sam. He talks about you almost all of the time." Kai said, looking straight o Sam's eyes.

Sam felt like his very soul was pierced in that stare. As Sam felt inklings of memories trickle through the sieves of time in his mind.

"Here's a clue then Sam, most people know me by my public and English name, Tyson Granger but to those I deem as friends they also know by one other name, Takao Kinomiya." Tyson said with a small smile as Sam's face lit up with remembrance.

"I- I remember now! You and your family once went to Tranquility and – and you saved me from bullies." Sam stuttered out. Tyson's grin stretched from ear to ear hearing Sam remembering him. Tyson was about to say something when a shout came from behind them from inside the stadiums' blown in glass doors.

"Is everybody alright?" Judy was the first to be out of the building. She ran straight to Max checking him then turning to her team to inspect them as well.

"Good, just a few scratches and if I what I see is right then, you're all also exhausted as well." She said as she surveyed all the teams. Zaggart was the next one to reach the teams pulling up next to Zeo taking out a device that had a cord hanging loose from it in his hands. Opening up a port on the side of Zeo's neck he plugged the device, scanning Zeo for any sort of damage. Once more those who weren't in the know already were stupefied. Ratchet had been too busy checking everyone when the battle was over that he hadn't noticed that Zeo was an android. "Good, all systems are green. Though you're a little fatigued but it's understandable with the sounds we heard from inside the stadium. It must have been quite the battle with the Decepticons if I'm looking at it right." Zaggart said to himself almost off-handedly.

"He is an android, isn't he?" Ratchet asked, almost afraid of the answer. It wasn't possible. Humans didn't possess the advanced enough technology to create such perfect drones.

"Yah mean like those scary artifitiwhatsawhos? Tha' try ta kill humans cuz they dun wanna kiss ass 'nymore?" Mudflap says, couldn't even pronounce artificial intelligent drones.

"Artificial Intelligent, ya doofus!" Skids said to his brother, whacking him on the backside of his head. His optics though, burned with curiosity and understanding, that no one except Tyson saw. He knows the expression more than enough; after all, it takes one to know one.

"I'm sorry; this is my son, Zeo. I lost my real son some years ago and I couldn't bear it that I didn't have Zeo with me. So I created an android in his image. Zeo is the most advanced android in the world that he actually grows with time. It is only with the help of the Holy Beasts that this is even possible." Zaggart said to everyone. Everyone quiet, letting the ones not in the know absorb the information.

"Anymore surprises?" Sam said sarcastically, his mouth once more breaking the mood.

"Why, Sam. There's a heck a lot more surprises where that came from. If you're the guys that Dr. Z wants us to help then yup you can bet your Autobot's whole armor on that!" Tyson said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, half succeeding as the Autobots and their human allies were still in stupor.

"We'd best get out of here. I've talked with the board and it was a unanimous decision to postpone the tournament to at least 2 weeks." Dr. D. came out of nowhere, telling everyone.

"We'd best get to the old Psykick's training facility then. It's out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the city. No one's going to go that deep into privately owned mountain." Dr. K. said, also suddenly appearing beside Dr. Zaggart's side.

"Please follow us, quickly. The city is going to start investigating. Best get out of the city before that." The Psykicks led the teams into the underground parking lot where there was a bus waiting for all of the beyblading teams and coaster for the adults. Quickly getting everyone on the bus and the Autobots folded back to their Alt modes with their respective human passengers back into them, once more the odd caravan of cars were on their way this time joined by the Bus signed with the name of the BBA and the smaller coaster in front of it. Minutes into driving, they all left the city heading straight to the mountains. It would be a3 hours before they all got to the Psykick training facility that had once been nothing but rubble and stone now redone into a sturdier build.

Everyone settled in, the humans in the tower with their own rooms or bunked with each other and the Autobots underground, in a VERY large basement. "Looks like they were 'xpecting us, Prahm." Ironhide commented how neat the basement was and how the ceiling was high enough that Optimus could jump and down and don't get hit on the head on the ceiling.

"Give us a few hours, please. Most of them are just 20-21 give or take and the youngest are 16. Their fight with the Decepticons took a lot out of them emotionally. They're tired. And we still have to debrief them of what you all need from them." Dr. Zaggart told Secretary Keller while looking at the Autobots every one in a while…

"This is fine with us. We'll take a rest as well. Some of Optimus' men are injured as well." Keller answered Zaggart when he saw Optimus nod his approval.

It was 5 hours later that all the beyblading teams were in the basements having a stare-off with the Autobots and their human allies.

"We know what you need from us and we're willing to give the energy once an Energon translator has been made by your engineers and I'm sure some of our own brainiacs can help with." Tyson said, speaking for all of them.

"Thank you, Tyson. We'd very much appreciate it, if you can." Sam talked for the behalf of his friends and specially his sparkmate. Though there was a curious gleam in the optics of the researchers and the tactician, Prowl.

Hilary saw their inquisitiveness and smiled a small smile. They radiated the same aura she had when she still didn't like Beyblading. "Is there something you want to ask us of?" Hilary asked them, her smile never fading.

"Yes, I'm very curious…. How is it that you were all able to do such things to Cybertronian Armor? There's no metal or any kind of solid substance on Earth that can do that to us."

"True, no ordinary beyblade can as Sergeant Epps stated even his kids have beyblades but they can't do what we can. The body of the blade helps, but we have the best of technology at our disposal to make our blades like they are. We use up more money than even the whole world's military take up to make more effective weapons. It really, really helps that we have the best of the best parts with the best of the best scientists to further improve our blades. But the true power lies in the Holy Beasts that our blades contain." Judy answered Prowl.

"Our blades might look fragile but these are weapons of mass destruction when in the wrong hands. We all know that first hand. I, myself, am not fully human anymore because of a man's dream of using these blades and their Holy Beasts to take over the world. Each one of us can destroy a whole civilization if we wanted to." Tala said, his voice ice cold, as he remembers his dark days in the Abbey.

"We've been hearing you guys talk about these Holy Beasts again and again already. So, what are they?" Mikaela asks, curious herself what they were. At this, it was the beyblading team's turn to turn quiet. They weren't quite sure too trust these strangers to the TRUE power of their Bit Beasts. Tyson had a small smile, sensing his friends' hesitation. Ever since that last battle with Brooklyn that destroyed the whole city, he's changed. Outwardly, everyone knew him as the immature pig that had quite the charm and happy-go-lucky personality. But inside, he sensed things better; he knew better and understood things at a depth no one could quite comprehend.

"That… is quite the uncomfortable question to us Mikaela. There are VERY few people we would tell about this when not in the know already or have witnessed its power; even then we are reluctant if they don't see them. If by your eyes and reaction none of you saw them today. But for the sake of our agreement, we will comply with the information you want from us." Dr. K answered in a dead tone.

"See? What was there to see? Those blades, you call them, were just simply ripping them apart." Graham said as he sat on the sidelines.

The beyblading teams all looked to each other, their eyes filmed over by hesitance, all of them except one. Tyson bent down slightly, steepled his hands in front of him, closing his eyes and had a small smile on him. This went unnoticed by almost everyone there except for Sam. For whatever reason, Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Tyson. The feeling Tyson gave off… it was quite like what he had first felt off of Optimus or the Allspark with a combination to what he feels like with Bumblebee, like spark-siblings. The people Sam had come to consider his family were all scared, too scared really. Things weren't getting any better with the Decepticons and Ratchet was quickly fritzing his processors trying to find a suitable Energon replacement.

"This… this really makes thing worse, my friends. We just… we just can't… I know that what you're asking of us can help keep this planet safe but this is one secret we're not so willing to expose just to about anyone…" Mystel said in quiet voice.

"Even I was once like most of you. I couldn't believe it back then and frankly all I ever saw was pointless games. Until the time I finally saw them was the only way they could speak to me about it. It's too hard to understand and hardly believable until you can see them." Hilary said in a sad tone, not wanting to look at their possibly new friends. Tyson… Tyson just sat the same position, unseen by everyone since he sat upfront closest to the NEST teams.

"Guys… give them a chance. I know it's hard but open your eyes and your hearts and just _listen_. Listen to _them_ before making the choice for them." Tyson said in a soft tone, earnestly. The others were startled out of their dark thoughts as they heard Tyson's voice speaking up after his long silence of just listening.

"Listen? You mean…?" Kai asked, a little hesitant to know what Tyson was implying.

"Yes. If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yes. Kai, _listen_ to her. She knows what is right and they can make their own choices if they _want_ to help." Tyson said, opening his eyes and looking back at them, his eyes full of wisdom that was all too seldomly seen but once too often. They all understood where Tyson was coming from but still they were hesitant. But not too hesitant that they didn't hear his advice. Taking out their blades, they put them close to their hearts and closed their eyes to just _listen_ for once and not command their partners. All the NEST soldiers, Autobots and their allies looked on in slight amazement as the bladers were wrapped in auras in an assortment of colors, colors that ranged from black to white. The bladers all gasped almost the same time as their bit beasts gave them their decisions, their eyes flew open, and their irises glowing the same color that their auras was emitting. When the spectacular human light show stopped there was an understanding in the eyes of the bladers.

Their guardians/trainers looked to them expectantly. Ever since they first found out Tyson could communicate with Dragoon, the others slowly learned how to do it as well. None could do it the same level as Tyson yet but they were getting there.

"They told us their decisions and their right. It's them that will be used and it is their decision whether or not to help. They said though that ultimately it is OUR decision that counts." Ray said with assuredness in his voice.

"You… once again, you've surprised us Tyson. Could you please act like this more often? All of us keep forgetting how wise you really are." Max said in an almost teasing tone.

"Now Max, why would I do that? It defeats the purpose of trying to keep you on your toes." Tyson answered back.

"We're ready to explain but you all have to be patient on this. The explanation will take quite a few hours to finish. Please don't interrupt us unless it really is necessary." Ray said. "The Saint Shields are best at explaining this since their people hold the true records concerning the Holy Beasts." Ray added. Dunga, Miriam, and Kevin all looked to Ozuma to be the one to explain.

"There are some things in this world, which is as old as time, older than or maybe as old as your Autobot friends here. One of these things is the Holy Beasts. In true terms, they are what our ancestors worshipped as Gods. Fact refutes the claims but we prove their existence. Though they are termed as Holy Beasts we now call them Bit Beasts as the only way for them to come out now is using Bits that are included into our beyblades." He held up his Flash Leopard showing the picture on the bit. "This is a beyblade that has a Bit Beast." Then from Kenny he held up Frogger. "And that is a normal beyblade that has none. If I'm guessing it right then Epps' children would look more like Kenny's than most of ours that has the images imbedded to our Bits. I know what you're all thinking. _"How can a picture make so much of a difference?"_ But it can and it has. These aren't only prints that you can buy off the walls; no these are imbedded into the metal of the bit itself. But before delving more into the Beasts, I'll have to explain the beyblades that they are used as. These Beyblades truly have been blades. It was in ancient times that our ancestors used these beyblades to win wars long forgotten. Wars that no one wants to acknowledge ever happening." Ozuma stopped to catch his breath, wetting his dried lips.

"There are some who are practically raised or bred to using the Bit Beasts or Beyblades. Such is Ray and the White Tiger X's. Their village pretty much holed itself up in the mountains for hundreds of years, fighting wars for the past Chinese Dynasties and winning it even. They are the White Tiger Village sworn guardians of Drigger and because of that they are all Nekojins." Ozuma had to stop again as they all had confused faces.

"Nekojin? If what we searched of the internet, that term is Japanese. Neko meaning cat and jin being human, what does an animal have to do with humans? Are those humans treated as cats by other humans?" Prowl asked.

"No. You're completely wrong, Mr. Prowl. It's like this look carefully now." Ray said, mischievousness shining in his golden eyes. He and the White Tiger's eyes all contracted, bringing out their sharpened fangs and bringing up very sharp nails. Once again the Autobots and their human allies were left gaping. "We evolved to become more catlike than the rest of humanity thanks to Drigger." There was sound like some static or electricity then surprisingly it was Ratchet that fritzed his processors. It was just by pure luck that First Aid had been on earth for months now and had gone with the team to Japan.

Once First Aid fixed the glitch, Ratchet seemed to be calmer, well if you count him hitting Sideswipe with his wrench after a comment or two.

"Alright let me continue then, There is also the condition the Dark Bladers, Blitzkrieg Boys and Zeo is in. They were MADE to use beyblades and bit beasts. Ever since the discovery of bit beasts about 20 to 30 years ago along with the creation of beyblading as a sport the cogs of fate started moving. It was only about 10 to 15 years ago that bit beasts were incorporated into the blades themselves. Research was made available to those interested and believed in them. One of those were a secret organization called BioVolt, led by Voltaire Hiwatari and his cohort, Boris Balkov, a terrorist of the highest caliber. It was on Tyson's 1st year in the Championships when things heated up and BioVolt stopped from their plans on world domination by use of captured bit beasts. From what we knew what had happened that time, that's when the true power of the Bit Beasts came out of the first time. The finals… They were horrible to watch. Ray almost died that time, Tyson as well. We all have forgiven Tala and the others now though. Things progressed in their second year when they met us and the Psykicks. We wanted to get back all four of the Sacred Beasts: Dragoon, Drigger, Dranzer, and Draciel who all represent the Gods: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko. We lost to them and made them promise to NEVER ever use them for evil." Then Ozuma was stopped as Ray puts his hand on his shoulder. He started to talk.

"I'll take it from here Ozuma. The Psykicks were essentially pawns to a dangerous game to Dr. G and his mad dream of making Cyber clones of the Sacred Beasts. At that time it was Dr. Zaggart that funded him since, like Pinocchio; Zaggart wanted Zeo to be a real boy. Dr. Zaggart constructed a heart for Zeo that had slots to insert my team's bit beasts. Things got awry but in the end we ended up being friends with Zeo, who as you can see now is quite content and the best part is, he's living like a real boy even if only slightly. They managed to tie Cerberus, a quite powerful beast to him instead of having the 4 sacred Beasts." Ray stopped and took a breath. Things were heating up, sooner or later they'd have to tell them what the true power of their bit beasts are.

"Then came the 3rd World Championships. We basically turned our backs on Tyson so that we could compete with him. We don't regret it but it hurts a lot more whenever we think about it. Things were fine, bouts of tears and all that but everything was down to the finals. Kai's team and Tyson's team were the ones competing in the end. Basically, Tyson won. But days later we find out the BBA was bought out and a new Organization was created headed by none other than Boris Balkov, who at that time pretended to be someone else. All of us… we're not some amateurs and all of us certainly are powerful even back then. But none of us even lasted five minutes against BEGA. They are THAT powerful and they were pawns to Boris as well. Giving them, bribing them of what they want he got their loyalty and we got formidable and dangerous enemies. We… lost to them… The world was in danger from Boris. With the power he had with Bega there was nothing that could stop him from total world domination or our annihilation, either way Earth was damned. Tyson fought Brooklyn for the ultimate victory… and Tyson won." Ray finished. He had knowingly left out the more important parts wanting to hear for himself if they're sincere enough to want to know.

"Wait… Something is missing. You guys left out something, something very big. You told us your history but what does that got to do with everything else?" Sam asked them. He felt it from his very spark that they left out something important.

All the Bladers had small smiles on them.

"We've told you. We can't explain it if you've never seen it. But here's a way to. We have records of the more important battles we have had. We'll all get the humans food and we'll watch those with you. The explanation is not even halfway over." Kenny told the Autobots and their allies. Most of them stood up and went and got food that would last them all the hours they would need to watch the tapes.

The battles they watched were the following. For the 1st Worlds, it was the Bladebreakers vs. Majestics, Kai vs. AllStarz and White Tigers, Bladebreakers vs. Kai and finally Bladebreakers vs. Blitzkrieg Boys. The first two games the Autobots and allies didn't see anything but in the 3rd battle they did, but only silhouettes. In the last two they saw real forms, slowly solidifying until the last round of Tyson and Tala that they could fully see the Bit Beasts. Their optics and eyes were wide. 'What were those things? Are those the Bit Beasts?'

They continued to the 2nd World's. Tyson's first battle with Dr. Zaggart's former goons, including his 30 km runs through the whole City… Tyson's friends had a good laugh and Kai looked a little bit too smug. Bladebreakers vs. Saint Shields both times. The Bladebreakers had to wonder who taped that then thought up Kenny. The battles were as follows: Bladebreakers vs. Psykicks; Bladebreakers vs. King and Queen, and Bladebreakers vs. Zeo. The Autobots and their allies were starting to see the strategies employed in the game. They were starting to see the GAME not just the game. The humans were even starting to cheer with the Beybladers as well.

Continuing to the 3rd World's seeing the Bladebreakers go up familiar faces that was until the finals… If it was possible they could all feel the tremors in the video. The stadium almost destroyed which the Autobots and their allies learned was only as strong as the stadium they fought beside just a few hours ago and that was saying something. The Decepticons managed straight hits to the stadium and only managed somewhat small holes and the whole stadium roof was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Of course nothing prepared them for the final battle of the BEGA tournament.

"Not even the battle at Egypt was EVER that intense…" Epps murmured. Most of them were agreeing to that, except one. Sam looked a little bit too stunned, his emotions were everywhere and Optimus could feel it.

"Sam?" Optimus started but it seemed that Sam didn't hear him and it scared Optimus. Trying their mental bond there was only a jumble of emotions and still didn't hear Optimus.

"Ratchet, why is Sam not responding?" Optimus says to his CMO while cradling his sparkmate closer to his chest.

Ratchet started to run his scans on the boy as soon as he heard the concern Optimus' voice held when he called out to him. Everyone else just looked in while on the sidelines. First Aid was also running his own scans on Sam.

"I don't know what is going on Prime. There's completely nothing wrong with him except it's like he's in REM cycle." Ratchet said, his voice laced with concern.

"Sleeping? But he's awake." Mikaela said while she sat on her perch on Bumblebee's shoulders after they heard Optimus call after Sam, same was with Will and Ironhide.

Then Sam blacked out, falling limp in Optimus' hold making him panic. There was a flurry of activity as Ratchet took hold of Sam and put him on the table that was there with them.

The bladers all looked in also confused but Tyson…. Tyson had a dazed look to him that Kai had noticed. Kai started calling out to Tyson as well who also did not respond. Tyson fell limp in his arms and unlike Optimus didn't panic. There were echoes of a familiar voice in his head that he could only classify as his bit beasts' voice telling him it's alright.

Mikaela took her eyes off of Sam and saw just in time for Tyson to fall limp in Kai's arms. She gasps, worrying that something bad was happening. At hearing her gasp they all looked at her confused then followed her line of vision and saw Tyson and Kai as well.

"Give me Tyson, I need to examine him, he might be in the same state as Sam here is." Ratchet said already worrying for a new ally.

"No, give them space. Something special is happening." Brooklyn said with a wide smile on his face. They all turned to him in question. Then Bumblebee's whole frame started shaking, his vocalizers gasping as though out of breath.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked, very afraid of what was happening.

"Ratchet… I feel like I'm forming a new spark sibling bond, a more distant one but STILL." It was only moments after Bumblebee said that, his words still not sinking in to the others, Optimus' also felt what Bumblebee felt as well. He gasped as well taking everyone's attention off of Bumblebee, Sam or Tyson.

"I feel it as well Bumblebee. A familial bond is forming through all five, no, seven of us." Optimus corrected himself rather quickly when he felt the 6th and 7th spark enter the bond quickly. Kai was holding Tyson tighter to him and his breaths come in short puffs and Mikaela was holding onto Bumblebee as though she would fall at any moment. Seconds after that, everything turned to normal and Sam was coherent again.

"What WAS that?"


	3. No way!

Could it Be?

Summary: When Secretary Keller gets a suggestion of an Energon source for their Cybertronian allies, Sam, NEST and the Autobots head to Bey City to know more of the possible Energon source. It seems like fate is never over for two of our heroes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause their owned by Hasbro/Takara Tomi. I don't own Beyblade either because if I did I won't make Metal Street Beyblade cause it totally SUCKS (for me anyways.)

"Normal Talk"

'Thinking'

'_Talk between bonded'_

'**Comm links**'

* * *

Tyson and Sam looked to each other and grinned, both understanding what the repercussions of what happened. This changed things and things were going to be alright.

'_Bee, is this what I think it is?_' Mikaela asked through her bond with Bumblebee.

'_I think it is._' Bumblebee answered. He then turned to Optimus and opened his com. '**Sir, is this really a…**'

'**It is what it is Bumblebee.**' Optimus answered and gazed knowingly to his soldier which was returned as well.

"What the frag had happened?" Ratchet asked after seeing the looks of utter understanding on Optimus and Bumblebee's faces.

Max and Ray felt the difference in Tyson and Kai as soon as it had happened. Their Bitbeasts, as Holy Beasts had connections to their fellow Holy Beast and in turn the masters also had a slight connection. As with Tyson and Kai, Max and Rei both had a sort of bond with each other with the help of their Bitbeasts. But individually they can sense each other and sometimes read surface thoughts.

Brooklyn just smiled a gentle smile knowing full well what had transpired. His incredible mind powers helped him see the sight that beheld him.

"I think we might be able to answer that but first…" Tyson started. He searched the crowd of humans trying to find… "Dr. K! Can you bring down that new rock we have? I think we just found new owners of the beasts inside."

"TYSON!" Ozuma said, appalled. After everything they did and there goes Tyson giving out Bitbeasts.

"Trust me Ozuma. If the Beasts don't find them worthy, nothing will happen." Tyson said assuringly.

"We've trusted your judgment before, so don't fail us now Tyson." Miriam said.

"Ok then, I'll be bringing down the rock then. You better get or make containers then." Dr. K then went up the elevator to get said rock. Though the guests were all confused even their hosts were slightly confused as well.

"Kenny, do you…" Tyson was cu-off by the Chief when he said. "How many do you need?"

Tyson turned to Brooklyn for confirmation. "We need three." Brooklyn said.

"Ok, I've got some with some pretty high specs for beginners. They're as powerful as your first blades in your first tournament." Emily said quickly catching up that they were giving newbies some pretty advanced blades.

"Ok, we're confused. Can anybody please explain?" Lennox said, slightly annoyed. Kai took the blades inspecting each one of them and put them down after thoroughly looking at them, he knew what Tyson was up to and he also knew what happened, in a sense. He was also waiting for the explanation as well.

"Sam, I think you can handle this." Tyson said to Sam. Sam nodded knowing he needed to get things out of the way first with the humans.

"Now in Cybertronian society, there are a lot of things that are similar but there are even more glaring differences. Firstly, they are asexual. Though some would look like a woman in our terms to them they are just sub-species of the same race. Secondly, they do get married but they don't have divorce. Now this is where things get weird. Cybertronians for the most part machines in a sense, but they're beings capable of love, sadness, anger, compassion and hope. All of this is made possible by their spark. Sparks serve as their hearts as well as their souls. Now through those sparks is which they bond with the love of their life or just someone they deeply love. Bonds give those bonded telepathic links with each other. Now there is the bond between lovers, they are called bondmates but unlike bondmates, sparkmates are mates that are made for each other and in our terms soulmates. This is what I and Optimus are, we are sparkmates. We were destined to be together, it did not matter that Optimus was born trillions of years ahead of me nor did it matter that I was born trillions of years after him, we were meant to be. The same goes with Bumblebee and Mikaela, and Lennox and Ironhide" Sam stopped to catch his breath and survey the reactions of the people he was talking to. The girls had hearts in their eyes and the guys had varied emotions of fascination and obvious uneasiness. To Sam it looked like they were uneasy because basically, Sam was giving them a light version of the birds and the bees Cybertronian style.

"To move on, there are other types of bonds. I'll just focus on two: Familial and Sibling bonds. Familial is as it sounds. Parents have a connection to their children that is the familial bond. And from there it branches out to the sort of aunts and uncles and etc., though those bonds are not as prominent as the immediates are. That is what Optimus and Ironhide have with Bumblebee since the two basically raised him since he was a sparkling. A sparkling is a Cybertronian baby. Now sibling bonds are bonds between siblings. This exists in our society in the form of twins having slightly telepathic or empathic to each other. It's the same with Cybertronians. Sibling bonds are stronger when they are twins but with some exceptions to the rule. Siblings who are really close can be like that too. A sibling bond is not limited to true siblings but also to those who are very close friends that don't intend to pursue a romantic relationship with each other. This is what Bumblebee and I have. Now Tyson and I acknowledged each other as brothers for one reason. We both understood each other in a way that is different from how I understand Bumblebee, thus forming a sibling bond between us. As you all know there are forces always at work and this is the result of it. By me and Tyson becoming brothers, my bonds to Optimus and Bumblebee also connected as familial bonds with Mikaela and Kai coming in for the ride as bondmates of one or the other." Sam stopped and looked at Tyson

"I know what you're thinking, bondmates in humans without intervention? It's impossible, right? And you're right about that. It is with the intervention of our Bitbeasts that we were able to be bonded as we are. From our own count we have 10 pairings that are bonded to each other. It's pretty much the same with what Cybertronians have. There are always forces that are working around us and I have witnessed that power first hand. We all had. We are holders of Bitbeasts, beasts that are the physical manifestations of Gods and every mythology you can find. They are beings that contributed to the creation of the earth and have understanding of the universe. I believe that you once had an artifact that is the same. From what I can gloss from Sam's knowledge, the All Spark held knowledge unimaginable. Not only the history of Cybertron but secrets untold. This pretty much constitutes the Bitbeasts as a collective." Tyson was cut off from his explanation as Dr. K had come down with the rock on a tray table. It looked like any other rock but the Cybertronians could see energy waves rolling off of the rock.

"So, you, girl, what's your name?" Tyson asked.

"Mikaela." She answered.

"Ok, come here you're going to receive one too. And you too Mr. Major, I expect a good reception of the beasts with you three." Tyson said with a big smile on his face.

"The name's Will, kid, stick to it.." He said.

"Ok. Now, Kai which do you think goes to whom?" Tyson gestured to the beyblades.

Kai picked up the 3 blades and gave Sam a red with blue blade. Mikaela got a black with yellow. And Will got a silver with black. They all stared at him like he was crazy. The colors represented the opposite colors of their bondmates. Kai raised his hands in an "I surrender" position.

"Don't look at me like that I just based the specs on those blades with your personalities that I gleaned from Tyson. Sam, you have a more defensive type of blade, kind of like Max's but has more speed on it. Mikaela yours is based on speed, this makes this a versatile blade because if I'm correct you can easily catch up to some of our speeds but with not much power in it, there are ways to upgrade that though. Will, yours is based on power. Yours pretty much is a heavy hitter with slight speed and mid defense."

"But we don't even know how to work these things." Lennox said.

The beybladers wore smirks on their faces. "You'll see, Major, you'll see." Robert said, his smugness rolling off of him.

"Dr. K, what do we have in there?" Hilary asked.

"From what we could discern we have a dragon type similar to Dragoon, 2 felinoid types, a canine type and another phoenix type like Dranzer." Many of the bladers wooted and whistled at this.

"Wow! They are going to be lucky SOB's if they got at either the dragon or the phoenix type." Said Ivan.

"Now, you three, hold out your blades above the rock." Tyson instructed them.

Now, Sam, Lennox and Mikaela did as they were told almost immediately light emanated from the rock. Out of the rock three orbs of lights shot out into the air. The Autobots and the soldiers were on high alert seeing that.

"Man, first choosing are always awesome!" Rick shouted as the lights danced around the room. Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide each had a ball of light encircle them a few times, like they were being sniffed out. All the Autobots could feel the powerful essences contained in each ball of light. The power in each orb was beyond what they could calculate. All the Autobots had astonished faces on them.

"And yet, almost none of us have yet to harness their full power yet. Only Tyson and Brooklyn ever managed and even then it was not the true full power." Garland said while watching the awe on the Autobot's faces.

The orbs swirled and swirled around the room and them they suddenly shot down straight through Sam, Mikaela and Lennox. There was surprise and astonishment in their faces as understanding dawn on them. The three raised their blades above their heads and the three orbs once again shot down, this time into the blades.

In Sam's hand was the dragon that Dr. K told them. It looked like Dragoon's twin except with red was the dominant color with blue linings. Mikaela had a felinoid, a lioness that had armors around her with dominant black with gold highlights. Will had a wolf like creature semi-armored and had dominant silver color with black highlights.

Tyson tossed the three with 3 launchers and they instinctively caught it, attached the blades and let it rip. The three blades danced on the floor, showing great prowess in control.

"How?" Keller asked but didn't finished saying the question as the same question reverberated in everybody's mind.

'How are they able to control it like that if they said they didn't know how to use those things?' was the single thought in the NEST and Autobots' minds.

"Easy, their Bitbeasts." Kenny answered for them.

"We told you, Bitbeasts are sentient beings and they can easily communicate to their masters. But in this case, it's only a short burst of instructions of how to use them as beyblades and what their names are. That was what happened to me too when I got Destiny (1)." Hilary spoke up.

"Drago (2), Hyper Spin!" A wall of air then appeared on Sam's blade, much like Max's first defense moves.

"Cerulia, Warp Jump!" Mikaela's blade then jumped slight and disappeared only to reappear somewhere else.

"Raikou, Lightning Bash!" Will's blade spun harder and jumped. Once hitting the floor a mini quake occurred.

"Ok guys, enough fun. The basement isn't mean to take a beyblade bashing." Tyson said. The three immediately called back their blades. The blades flew straight back into awaiting hands.

"THIS. This is uncontrolled, untrained power of a beyblade modified by a bitbeast. Sergeant Epps, your kids would never reach this level, our level, until they actually do get a beast. What you saw in Sam, Mikaela and Will's performance was pure raw uncontrolled power." Ray quipped.

"Now, imagine that uncontrolled raw power into something more focused something like what you witnessed just this morning and then tell me if none of you are awed." Michael said.

Quietness reigned over them. The NESTs and Autobots in silent contemplation and the beybladers looked at the three new bladers.

"If we manage to convert that energy into Energon, by my calculation we'd have an almost limitless supply of Energon but will it run out, that energy that is?" Wheeljack asked, breaking the silence.

"This is the only drawback of using the Bitbeasts, they require a human element and that component is what truly powers the beasts in a physical sense." At that statement of Judy, the Autobots had horrified looks, jumping to conclusions of human sacrifices.

At their looks, the beybladers laughed heartily.

"What is so funny? This is horrible! William, return that toy to them." Ratchet bellowed.

"No, no, no!" Tyson said laughingly. Sam quickly caught on and laughed as well. Mikaela and Will, after looking at each other with understanding on their faces also laughed. Even Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide started chuckling after their bondmates sent them the info they deducted from what they understood.

"What is so funny?" Prowl and Ratchet both shouted, looking like they were about to fry their circuits.

"It's not like what you're all thinking. The human component is the blader him/herself. Do we look dead to any of you? No? Then, please don't jump to conclusions." Tyson said laughingly.

"What we meant as human component is that the blade is only as powerful as their master. If, let's say that, a certain blader is unhealthy and haven't practiced blading for a while or any kind of exercise at all, it affects the output of the blade. We also have to factor in resolution. Tyson here, once bladed with one of his legs injured and Ray once had to play against an opponent that openly injured him, in fact he had to stay in the hospital unconscious for 2 days. Those two factors contribute to the human factor." Judy explained thoroughly.

Time Skip

Wheeljack, Perceptor, NEST scientists, Kenny, Emily, Judy, Dr. K and Dr. Zaggart all worked on the Energon translator. The beybladers still trained for the tournament and shared stories with the NESTs and Autobots. Over all, the week following their first meeting went well.

Sam, Mikaela and Will were being trained to become more powerful bladers because in theory they had to replenish Energon supplies every week or so with the hypothesized amount that they think would produce after the initial batch.

Eventually the design for the Energon translator was a room that would absorb the power behind each attack, storing it and translating it into Energon. They had readied seven "batteries" to absorb the energy output by all the bladers. The last two batteries were just emergency batteries just incase they underestimated the power output made by the beyblades.

After finishing the Energon translator within one and a half week, they were ready.

"Ok guys, the absorption chamber will only absorb the energy output made by your blades' attacks. As soon as you're tired, tell us. Then we're getting you out of the chamber. This can be done in individual or by group. This is your choice." Kenny said to the bladers.

"We shall be attaching these monitoring devices on you and will also have Ratchet, First Aid and Jolt monitoring your vitals. We'll be also depending on them to pull you out even when you think that you can still go on." Wheeljack continued.

"We all want to help as much as possible. But endangering your lives because of that is a big no-no, understood?" Judy added.

"Ok, who's up first?" Emily asked.

One by one the beybladers went up and repeatedly used their most powerful attacks while inside the chamber. Everything was going to plan and the energy was being absorbed until they reached the Bladebreakers and Brooklyn.

They had already surmised that higher power absorption will occur with them and true enough, Max filled the ¼ left of the second battery. Ray filled half the 3rd battery and Kai filled the other half and a fourth of the 4th battery. Brooklyn filled the 4th battery easily with an eighth for the 5th battery. Tyson was the last one up. The progression astonished the scientists and they were slightly afraid of the outcome of Tyson's turn. Afterall, Tyson was the most powerful of them without a single grain of doubt in their minds.

Tyson readied himself to give off the best show of power his friends will ever see. Tyson started off small, his weakest hurricane attacks like the ones he used in his First World's. Then he upped the ante little by little powering up the attacks. By this time he mostly filled the 5th battery.

"Dragoon, Hyper Victory Tornado!" Tyson commanded. This filled the batteries until a fourth of the 6th battery.

"Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!" This command filled up the rest of the 6th battery.

"Oh, no… he's going to make that storm again." Kai said to the spectators.

Kenny grinned and said, "Don't worry Kai; we've designed this chamber to withstand a storm stronger than a category 5."

"Fine." Kai grunted. Everyone stood on the balls of their feet/pedes awaiting the big finale. Ratchet, First Aid and Jolt, couldn't believe their optics at how the beyblader's bodies reacted in using their beyblades more so in Tyson. The readings they got on him were incomparable to the others. There was uniqueness in Tyson that the others didn't. Sure, Brooklyn showed incredible power readings and mental activity but Tyson was a whole different package.

Finally, Tyson's face set into that silly grin of his but had that incredibly determined glint in his eyes that told everyone that it was time.

"Dragoon! Hyper Gear: Full Power! Hyper Victory Galaxy Storm!" And once more, the hurricane that ultimately defeated the Decepticons and threw them like ragdolls everywhere reared it's powerful head once more. The 6th battery quickly was filled and so was the 7th quickly filling up. Then Ratchet noticed it. Tyson was faltering. He was pushing himself too far.

"How many times has he used that attack barring from the last time? And how long did he keep up the attack?" Ratchet asked urgently.

"Once, he managed to keep it up for a maybe 30 seconds why?" Rey asked.

"Because he's showing signs of stress already, it's been a minute since he's started that thing." Ratchet said, his voice sounded worried.

Kenny pulled the microphone towards him and said, "Tyson you can stop now, we've got enough."

"Not yet, Chief! Just a little more!"

"Tyson listen to us! This is getting dangerous for you." Hilary spoke into the mic next.

"Just a little more, guys. Come on Dragoon…" Tyson urged. The 7th battery was filled but Tyson didn't stop.

"Tyson! It's enough! We've filled up all of the batteries!" Wheeljack joined in.

Kai sensed that something was wrong with his beloved and quickly ran to the control panel but was too late. The storm imploded into itself, it was just too powerful.

"TYSON!"

* * *

(1) Hilary's bitbeast is a dragon that has black on the right and white on the other with slight coloring of the other on each side.

(2) Couldn't think of any other names. Sorry.


End file.
